Magic Mushrooms
by Swiss Chakra
Summary: Sokka, Katara, Toph get into some jungle 'shrooms'.


Katara tossed the aside. Sokka picked it up inquisitively, then looked at Toph, then back at the purple and red fungi in his hands.

"Sokka! You not actually going to try that are you?"

"Hmmm.", his growled.

"Sokka!", Katara glared.

"What?", Sokka was still looking at the mushroom. It smelled unusual, but not bad.

"That looks poisonous. You could die. No. We are not eating those. We'll find something else.", said Katara.

The blind girl's hand shot out in a blur. The mushroom was gone so fast it took Sokka and Katara a couple seconds to realize the Toph just ate it.

"Toph no!", Katara shouted. But is was too late. Toph chewed for a while than gulped it down.

"That wasn't too bad. It was actually pretty good.", Toph responded.

"See. It is just fine. Toph didn't die. But if we don't get more we will all starve to death.", Sokka stated. Katara's stomach was starting to get the best of her too.

"Fine. If Toph isn't sick or dying within the next few minutes, those mushrooms are probably fine."

A few minutes later, Sokka came back with armful of mushrooms.

"Mmmm. These aren't bad.", Katara realized. "It kind of tastes like fruity."

Sokka piped in, "Yeah like salmon. Wait. What? Fruity?"

"Tastes like flowers and stars.", Toph mumbled between bites. "Wait. What?", Toph was even surprised by her own words. "Hey Sokka, your tentacles don't look so good. I think their turning blue."

Katara and Sokka looked at her with worry. "What are you talking about?" Sokka asked.

"Wooow...Katara, your time aura... is shifting... And yours is too.", Toph's speech was slowing down.

Sokka looked at Katara, "Her time aura looks just fine...maybe a little too... blue."

Katara was alarmed, "Am I the only one not going crazy? This mushroom does not sound like salmon, it sounds like fruit!", then she held the mushroom out to Sokka and Toph. They both leaned it to listen.

"It still sounds like salmon.", Sokka responded.

Toph looked at Sokkas. His blue octopus tentacles snaking out of his mouth and waving about as he talked. "I...Sokka."

"What?", Sokka asked.

It was getting more difficult for Toph to remember words, "Um...Hold still...The tentacles...um..trapped," The tentacles were now coming out of sokkas sleaves and snaking out of the bottom of his shirt. "Hold still...they need out." After many minutes Toph and Sokka managed to get his shirt of and free the tentacles.

"Toph what...what...are you doing?" Toph's hands were gripping something between Sokka's legs.

"Trapped..er..in pants." Toph said. Indeed there was. This time Sokka could see it too. With some help from Toph he managed to free the last tentacle. Unlike the other ones, this one was really stiff and thick. Toph liked how it smelled.

"Sok...taste?", Sokka knew what she meant. "No biting, though.", Sokka replied.

Toph leaned her head down and wrapped her lips around the hard throbbing tentacle. Mmmm, she thought to herself. This tastes better that flowers and stars. This tastes like flowers and stars have sex!

"Oh, Toph..That feel sooo goooood!", Sokka gasped as he felt Toph working her soft lips up and down in long strokes. Every sensation released a wave of pleasure throughout his entire body. Without warning, Sokka grapped Toph's head and shoved it down all the way onto his tentacle.

"Arrg..", Toph struggled helplessly as an endless torrent of hot sticky rainbows ran down her throat and into her belly.

Finally Sokka let go and Toph collapsed on her back, gasping for air. Mmmm, that tasted sooo goood! Toph thought with delight. Toph got up onto her hands and knees again and continued to suck the hot sticky rainbows right out of Sokka.

Katara glared at Toph. That wasn't fair. She shouldn't get all the rainbows. Katara pushed Toph aside and started jerking it with both hands.

"I'm gonna blow!", Sokka tried to say, but it came out as, "Mmmaaaarrrrgh... !"

With a big thrust upwards, it squirted all over Katara's pretty face and into her mouth.

Katara smiled and licked her lips. She undressed and sat on Sokka's mouth. "Sokka, taste the rainbow." She began her warm wetness on his face. She could feel his tongue moving inside her like an eel.

"Oooohh..", She gasped in pleasure as Toph started licking her other rainbow hole. This tasted even better! The tastes too good!

"Aaaaaa!" Toph began legs began to shake uncontrollably as rainbows squirted out from between her legs, and rainbows suddenly filled her vision. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Toph remembered she wasn't supposed to have vision, but that didn't matter right now.

Finally Toph, Sokka, and Katara fell into a deep sleep next to the fire.


End file.
